Better
by Yassen Gregorovich Cossack.5
Summary: Summary: when Clary and her band are at a live concert she sees the Shadow hunters and things go crazy from there. but when on a next concert things go extra wrong when Valentine and Jonathan Morgerstern find out about her.
1. Chapter 1

**Better**

 **Done by: Yassen Gregorovich Cossack.5**

Summary: when Clary and her band are at a live concert she sees the Shadow hunters and things go crazy from there. but when on a next concert things go extra wrong when Valentine and Jonathan Morgerstern find out about her.

Chapter 1

Clary's P.o.v

We were a band and we were getting more famous, playing all around in New York, so tonight we were going to be playing live in Pandemonium. That wasn't that far from where I lived, probably only half an hour or an hour.

"Hey,Clary! Ya ready?" Simon Lewis asked and helped me into the car and I nod while sitting between the other band players and I help tune the guys up.

I was laughing off stage when I saw them.

All dressed in black and all with tattoos that was what probably caught my attention of them in the first place. All the same tattoos.

No one's p.o.v

The three Shadowhunters were waiting and looking around for any hiding demons.

"Jace are you listening?" Alec Lightwood asked and waved his hand in front of his _Pārbati_ but the blond was looking at the band in front, on the stage, a mundane one at that.

 **(Bring Me To Life: (feat. Paul McCoy)** **EVANESCENCE)**

" _How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

 _Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

 _Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

 _Until you find it there and lead it back home"_

Alec had to admit that even for a human girl she had the voice of an angel, hell Shadowhunters were angels and not many of them sang with that kind of voice!

 _(Wake me up)_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _(I can't wake up)_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _(Save me)_

 _Call my name and save me from the dark_

 _(Wake me up)_

 _Bid my blood to run_

 _(I can't wake up)_

 _Before I come undone_

 _(Save me)_

Then the others came in and made the song a heavy rap one as well as a regular song.

 _Save me from the nothing I've become_

 _Now that I know what I'm without_

 _You can't just leave me_

 _Breathe into me and make me real_

 _Bring me to life_

 _(Wake me up)_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _(I can't wake up)_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _(Save me)_

 _Call my name and save me from the dark_

 _(Wake me up)_

 _Bid my blood to run_

 _(I can't wake up)_

 _Before I come undone_

 _(Save me)_

 _Save me from the nothing I've become_

 _Bring me to life_

 _(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

 _Bring me to life_

 _Frozen inside without your touch_

 _Without your love, darling_

 _Only you are the life among the dead_

 _All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

 _Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

 _I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

 _Got to open my eyes to everything_

 _Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_

 _Don't let me die here_

 _There must be something more_

 _Bring me to life_

 _(Wake me up)_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _(I can't wake up)_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _(Save me)_

 _Call my name and save me from the dark_

 _(Wake me up)_

 _Bid my blood to run_

 _(I can't wake up)_

 _Before I come undone_

 _(Save me)_

 _Save me from the nothing I've become_

 _Bring me to life_

 _(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

 _Bring me to life_

The girl ended with her song and lent on the drummer's side and panted and then they began the next song.

"JACE!" Izzy yelled now fed up with her step brother's attention on the mundane and not on the task on hand.

"Sorry just liking there music."

 **A/N:! This is my first mortal instrument story so I hope it is good and that you will review!**

 **Oh if any of you guys read Alex Rider than you should check out my fanfictions!**

 **From Yassen Gregorovich Cossack.5**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of Better**

Jace p.o.v

 **A/N what should the band name be?**

It was exactly three weeks later that the band came to play at pandemonium again, by than I couldn't think straight, my thoughts revolved around the lead singer. Alec was getting annoyed that I wasn't paying attention to him and Izzy was worse, I mean I knew I was a Lightwood and all but I didn't know I was that cared for…

So that was why I was at the dance place, getting away from Isabelle and Alexander, but like usual they found me. I was nursing a drink invisible to the people and I saw her…

"Oh LOOK! It is Clary! Lead singer!"

"Look at her she as a rockin' bod'"

I wasn't sure what the feeling I was having at hearing all these voices talk about her, but it disappeared as the bassist leant down and kissed her.

"JACE, there you are! We were looking everywhere for you, you bloody idiot!" Alex scowled but it wasn't one of 'I hate your guts', but a friendly teasing way.

"Well if you and Iz like to mope around be free and be quiet I want to listen."

"Well we don't get what we want all the time."

 **Demon boy p.o.v**

I was careful to stay out of the Shadowhunters area and sat listening to the fiery red heads girls singing.

She had sharp angles for her cheeks and nose that reminded me of someone… and her hair was a light shade of blond mixed with red.

She wore tight leather pants and a neon purple shirt and boots.

"This is for my father who died many years ago.

 **(Demon Hunter - Carry Me Down Lyrics)**

 _If you see me losing ground_

 _Don't be afraid to lie_

 _I know the pain inside my heart_

 _Can't break the fear inside of yours_

 _And if you see me losing faith in what it means to die_

 _Don't let me leave before I know what lies beyond the stained-glass doors_

 **(Clary)**

 _Save sorrow for the souls in doubt_

 _Bleed every care out_

 **(Simon)**

 _Will you carry me down the aisle that final day_

 _With your tears and bones shaking from the weight?_

 _When you lower me down beneath that sky of grey_

 _Let the rain fall down and wash away your pain_

 **(Matt + Clary)**

 _For every word we never spoke,_

 _We have a tear to cry_

 _For every silence's like a wall between a better you and I_

 _So if you see me losing sight of all the death and life_

 _Find the peace in every time I fail to see the death in mine_

 _Let all the fear inside you drown_

 _Tear out the blade that let you down_

 _Save sorrow for the souls in doubt_

 _Bleed every care out_

 _ **(Clary)**_

 _Will you carry me down the aisle that final day_

 _With your tears and bones shaking from the weight?_

 _When you lower me down beneath that sky of grey_

 _Let the rain fall down and wash away your pain_

 _ **(Clary + Simon)**_

 _Oh all the blood is rushing out_

 _Oh I'm better off without_

 _Oh the walls are closing in_

 _Oh sing for me again_

 **(Screaming! Kirk + Jordan)**

 _Will you carry me down the aisle that final day_

 _With your tears and bones shaking from the weight?_

 _When you lower me down beneath that sky of grey_

 _Let the rain fall down and wash away your pain_

 _Will you carry me down the aisle that final day_

 _With your tears and bones shaking from the weight?_

 _When you lower me down beneath that sky of grey_

 _Let the rain fall down and wash away your pain_

I listen and use my extended hearing to hear what the Shadowhunters are talking about.

"She sings the songs of the dammed Jace."

 _Jace?_

I gulp nervously, every demon on earth has heard of his reputation, the teenage horror, little angel boy of Valentine.

Quickly I rush out the door and; leave the club, but not before I feel a Seraph Blade go through the middle of my shoulder blades and I know I will never tell the master of what I know….

 **No one's p.o.v**

Clary was walking down to get a drink when she saw the three teenagers again, she looked at them, and the other people didn't seem to notice them, like they blended into the crowd.

An image of a man with cat eyes popped in her head and Clary Fray fell and an image of the past hidden by Magnus Bane came rushing forward.

 _The man she knew he had black eyes and black tattoos on his body and he dipped something in the baby's tiny veins._

" _NO! STOP PLEASE!" a voice shouted out and Jocelyn Fairchild stood there tears falling._

" _This is what you get for betraying me JOCELYN!" the man snarled._

 _Valentine Morgenstern cut the vein and golden blood fell to the floor and he put something black in it._

" _They shall never live without each other. Bound by Lilith's BLOOD!" Valentine yelled and smiled._

 ** _Reveiw?_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Valentine's p.o.v**

I was sitting on my bed in my chambers when Jonathan's voice came from the other side.

"Father, I have something you might be interested in" with a sigh I stand up and walk to the door, I usually don't tolerate laziness but I hadn't found my daughter and Jocelyn had hidden her well from me.

So when I confirmed that Jonathan could come in, he held a newspaper in one hand and a grin on his face.

 **NEW YOR TIMES**

 **Famous band:**

 **TO LOVE IS TO DESTROY!**

 **Lead singer Band; Clary Fray has had a death strike!**

 **Miss Fray was performing at Pandemonium when someone** _ **spiked**_ **her drink and is now fighting for her life! Lewis; Bassist is demanding that the person who did this should be paying for the consequence.**

 **Duplesse; Says "Leave her alone for we shall cancel our tour in London. Once Clary is on recovery and she wants to we can continue with the tour.**

 **So we all want the famous teenager with the voice of an Angel to live because we will always want to hear her music!**

" **LIVE CLARY FRAY!"**

At the bottom of the page it says: Done by Jane Foster (1).

"We shall go to New York…." I grin and tell Jonathan to get ready, in the morning we would be in New York and we could finally be a family. With my daughter by my side I could accomplish many things.

 **No one's p.o.v**

Clary was so pale her tan skin from the summer no longer and Jocelyn sat in the chair beside her and waited for her beautiful daughter to wake up.

She heard a puff and Magnus Bane sat beside her and his cat eyes stared at her daughter, "I will help." He spoke softly and closed his eyes; Jocelyn was a bit saddened when she saw Magnus fighting tears.

"She is like my sister, I saw her grow up, and now she has a piece of me with her…" he said as a way of explaining.

"Do what you can and I will pay the pric-"

"No, I love Clary, she is my sister."

Magnus took a deep breath and hovered his fingers over Clary.

With bright blue sparkles the Warlock finally figured out what was wrong with the girl.

" _Rohypnol – This drug is a popular drug of choice for drink spiking and most often comes in pill form this depressant is similar to the drug valium, but much more potent. Effects of this drug include slurred speech, inability to concentrate, poor coordination, dizzy feelings, lack of inhibition, nausea and amnesia. It takes approximately 15 to 30 minutes to feel the effects of this drug. In more recent years, a blue dye has been added to this drug as a way of preventing drink spiking. This dye however cannot be seen in dark colored beverages or bottles."_ Magnus finally said and looked up from his work.

"How come she wasn't healing? Her angel blood…."

"Your mortal bodies, it had too much, and when the angel blood was fighting to get rid of it, she was probably drinking it a lot… but with her singing yeah, she will have to drink something-"

"Wait I will call Simon."

"This is Simon Lewis" Simon's familiar voice said.

"What did Clary drink while you were at the club?" Jocelyn asked once he was done with his introductory speech.

"Water, we always drink water." His truthful answer was.

"She did that's what I can detect within the body." Magnus confirmed.

"Thanks bye Simon."

 **A/N: thanks to the people all over the world in: USA, Canada, the UK, Australia, Germany, Singapore, Portugal, Brazil, Spain, & Hong Kong. Thanks for reading yet not reviewing!**

 **Special thanks to: Debra Williams and Jace5000**


End file.
